brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Custom talk:Lego Multiverse
Superior High School Permission Hi! This is Marvel, I was checking out the game and noticed waiting permission to use my Superior High School series. I would gladly give the permission for it's characters, storyline, and settings. -- '[[User:Marvellover157|Spider-Man, | ' ]] Spider-Man, | You have permission to use Vesperal Comics, too. VesperalLight (talk) 17:43, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Thanks, guys -BB Questions about this project. Hi there. I was doing google searches on Lego Dimensions sequels. I came across this page which is, in one word... AWESOME!! I fancy trying this game out. But here's a few questions: (1) - Is the game being made by TT Games or is it a fan game? (2) - In post-release DLC (Or main game.), will there be any Terminator themed characters or levels? Because I'd love to play as the T-800, Sarah & John Conner, Kyle Reese & others in a futuristic level where you go back in time to stop Daleks & SkyNet from exterminating Mankind. (3) - What is the planned release date for this game? (3.5) - When the first Alpha is released, could I apply to test it? (4) - Will you get fans to voice act some of the characters? (Example: TheGamingTerroriser does a good Arnie voice. He'd be the perfect choice for voicing the T-800.) That's all the questions I have ri- Oh darn. Forgot one more. (5) - Will there be a Alien Vs Predator Level? I mean, get Ripley & Dutch together with a load of Xenomorph's & Yautja (The expanded universe name for the Predator's). Add in some Flamethrowers & Machines Guns & what do you get? A bloody good idea. That's all the questions I have ATM. If I come up with more... I will be sure to edit if I have more. Deadpool7850 (talk) 19:21, May 23, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for the feedback! I will really consider all these questions! Here are my answers to your questions: 1. Me and User:EpiJake2002 are trying to finish up most of the story, characters, future sequels (if a success), and so I'm just finishing up the script currently, and than we'll go ask the LEGO Group if we can release the game, and than we'll work with TT. Yeah, we're trying to get serious about this. 2. I have decided that Terminator would be a great theme to add to LEGO Multiverse! I love the idea! Thanks! 3. We will not have the planned release date until we know if we can actually release this into the public. 3.5. You will definitely be one of the first ones to test it! (Again, if this will be released into the public). 4. Whoever would want to participate in voicing I'd love to have work! 5. I don't necessarily know what you're talking about...could you explain to me AvP and a little more about that last question? Again, thank you for the feedback and questions! If you could, please keep on giving me ideas for Lego Multiverse, and, also, if you could contact LEGO about it, that would be great! Or at least spread the word! BrownieBunny101 (talk) 14:35, May 23, 2016 (UTC) Hey there. I've come up with more ideas for Level packs & Fun packs. (1) - A X-Men Fun-pack with Deadpool & Wolverine. (2) - An Assassin's Creed Level pack. (Of cause, it'll have to be Family friendly.) (3) - X-Files Level & Fun-pack. Level comes with Mulder or Scully (Depending on which one you choose.) & the fun pack includes the other character & a rideable UFO. (4) - YouTuber Level pack. Create & use your avatar to save the realm of YouTubia from a force known as the "Twitchinator". Player would encounter YouTubers like PewDiePie, Markiplier, Vanoss, JackSepticEye, Zoella & many others. (5) - SCP Foundation Level pack. Inspired by the popular Incident-239-B tale on the SCP wiki, Players would play as Dr. Alto Clef as they attempted to terminate SCP-239. (6) - Rick & Morty Level pack. Play as Rick as he attempts to rescue Morty from a alien warlord. There are more ideas in my head that I've yet to post. Will keep you updated on any ideas. Deadpool7850 (talk) 21:33, May 23, 2016 (UTC) So I've decided that I should contact LEGO about this project. How do I do that? Is there like an Email I need to contact? Or can I phone them? Deadpool7850 (talk) 22:01, May 23, 2016 (UTC) Alright, first of all, this will not have level packs or fun packs. This will be like a regular LEGO video game, but a sequel to LEGO Dimensions. Though here are the answers to your questions: 1. X-Men have already been added to Lego Multiverse, since we are adding Marvel. 2. Assasin's Creed will not be okay for Lego Multiverse, since Lego Multiverse is supposed to be a kid-friendly game, and I don't want to risk kids searching up and wanting to play that. Therefore, now that I look back at the ratings for Terminator, we will sadly have to remove it from Lego Multiverse. Sorry for that. 3. We will still be thinking about adding that theme. Me and User:EpiJake2002 will need to see that TV show, and than I will tell you about it. 4. Some of the YouTubers you mentioned I know have some bad language, and some of the games they play aren't very kid-friendly. We will be adding Minecraft YouTubers. If you find out some kid-friendly YouTubers, please tell me! 5. I don't think SCP is popular enough to have a theme in a video game. If it does seem to rise in popularity, I will definitely consider! 6. Again, Rick and Morty isn't very kid-friendly, so I won't be able to add that. Thank you for the support! Follow this link: https://wwwsecure.us.lego.com/en-us/service. And, again, thank you for all the questions and support! Contact me at BrownieBunny101 (talk) 04:39, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Hi there. I've have nine more questions (1) - When are you going to put more characters? (2) - Where's the vehicles? (3) - It's a Lego Dimensions sequel or a fan Lego game? (4) - Where's the free roam worlds? (5) - Where's the levels? (6) - Where's the old themes? (7) - What are the DLC packs? (8) - When are you going to put more new themes? (9) - If this is a Lego game, it seems to add more? There's all the questions that I have, no problem after all! Bricky Blocks (talk) 21:00, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Hey, Bricky! (You're alright if I call you that right?) Here are my answers: 1. I am currently working on the script for Lego Multiverse, so I will be putting down characters as soon as possible. 2. Same answer, I'll add them as soon as possible. 3. LEGO Dimensions Sequel; we are currently trying to get enough support to possibly release this as an official LEGO video game. 4. I will work that as soon as I figure out all the themes I am adding into this one (I realized this would be too big to add all the characters from all the LEGO franchises, yet more games will release more dimensions... 5. I had to delete all my levels because I am redoing my script. Sorry. 6. Some of the old themes I had to get rid of because Plants vs. Zombies will have too complex molds, and I will not be supporting gay marriage from Once Upon a Time. 7. The DLC Packs are currently being decided. 8. If I get suggestions for new LEGO themes, I will possibly take note of them and add them! 9. I don't really understand this question. Please rephrase. Thank you for the questions! Contact me at BrownieBunny101 (talk) 04:39, May 26, 2016 (UTC)